Deity the Deity
Deity is the god of all of everythingness, nothingness, and Arceus. It is also the creator, destroyer, and leader of God, Anti-God, and itself. It is all and none at the same time (example, all elements and no elements at the same time). Appearance Deity is a red serpent with 12 blue, giant angel wings that glows purple. It has yellow lanterns below the wings and between the serpent, it has green wires. In its true form, it is a multi-headed, dragon-faced, humanoid, entirely white being with every type and shape of wings and horns (multiple columns of tens of 5–10 ft large wings and horns on the ankles, temples, shoulders, waist, back, arms, legs, wrists, sides, boots, sleeves, crown, and heads), thousands of arms on the back, thousands of fox tails, lots of long feathers for wings, every type of tentacles all over the body, 14 legs, 40 arms, 10 ft large, thick, spiky hair, 20 eyes without pupils or irises, 20 whiskers on the face and eyebrows, and long teeth. Everything it wears is white. It wears a necklace of skulls with horns and white eyes, a 50-foot large cape, long boots with multiple spurs and rockets, white shorts, a white shirt, a crown with large horns and a lot of gems, giant, metal gloves with large claws, spikes, spiky wristbands, webs, and brass knuckles, white sleeves with wings, spiky, winged turtle shells for knee pads, long spikes on the fingertips, dragon skulls on the shoulders with tusks, and a nose ring. Deity has an aura that is multi-layered, has every dimensional model on the aura itself, the pixels, the word “Deity,” every symbol, every design of an aura, every color, every shade, every look, every element, etc.. Every move it makes leaves a lot of moving afterimages that create afterimages. Powers and abilities Deity is the almighty being. It is last infinite (the final, all big, all high concept bigger than the other infinities, transinfinities, greater than infinite, etc.) in last infinitely more than everything and has infinite everything. It can move without responding, thinking, or any of those things (even hands are already at the targets invisibly, so Deity doesn’t have to move). It can take down even the combined everything of all of everythingness and nothingness with each being granted the same everything as Deity has. It can do anything no matter how impossible or difficult without condition, limit, or anything. Only the Deity Box can catch Deity. It can defend and attack at the same time without ease or difficulty. Even a copy can’t do anything. Punch/kick/chomp/tap: With a punch, tap, bite, kick, or anything like that, it can create infinity of infinite-sized blasts and summon all natural and space disasters. Steps: Deity’s footsteps can cause all to explode. Knowledge: Deity knows all and none. It has last infinitely more than infinite mind powers and abilities. Power Rise: Deity can rise its attributes at any percentage. Rising at negative last infinity added by 1% can cause a 10^100 degree hot, humid, infinite mph wind all over everything and nothing. All-in-One Attacks: A punch, tap, or anything like that, can create infinity of punches, taps, etc. at the same time. Self-Destruction: Deity can self-destruct and delete all of everythingness and nothingness at the same time, except itself. Last Infinity: Think of the largest number you can, and add one more, then another and another. You never get to the point of numerical infinity because you can always add one more number. This analogy works sufficiently for math, but misses the point with respect to the Divine. No matter what the largest number we can think of might be, the point of numerical infinity remains infinitely beyond even that. No matter how enormous a number we might conceive, it will always be infinitely less than numerical infinity itself. But all is not lost. The idea of numerical infinity being infinitely beyond human numerical possibility gives us a clue as to the limitless nature of infinity itself. Last infinity is beyond that because Deity created God. Superiority/Feat Immunity/Absorption/Negation: Deity can beat any opponent no matter how much stronger or bigger they are, no matter what power, feat, etc. they are. Siphoning: Deity can siphon any impact, attack, hit, space-time, etc. and absorb them. Stats First appearance: Pokémon: The Last Finale (Z the Deity) Size: Variable Type: Deity Power: Last omnipotence< level last infinity Weak against: Catch Immune to: All Age: Unknown/Never born or created Element Type: All elements and none at the same time Category:Characters Category:Pokémon